shan_shuifandomcom-20200214-history
Gavin Taker
Abby Gavin Taker was once an ordinary man until he gained a kind of magic power that can cure the injured sometime even the death at the moment he was struck by lightning when he was 10. He was serious and cold to enemies but actually very gentle to whom he trusts and loves. He uses his tattoo of lightning on the forehead to start his power and "orders" his possession---- will-o`-the-wisp, that is, the wildfire, to find the enemies. what`s amazing is that he needs to suck blood of those who is extremely bad to maintain his power though he is not a vampire. However, he will lose his power if he does not suck the bad guys` blood for a very long time or suck the good people`s blood for mistake. Everything goes well until he makes a mistake, which makes him very painful. Information Full Name Gavin Taker Nick Name G Gender Male Age 27 Height 188 cm Weight 70 kg Description Physical Appearance Gavin is a handsome man who has lightly tanned skin which will turn to white when he uses his power. During using his power, his dark purple will become amber, too. What`s more, he has aquiline nose. The short and black hair is pulled back tidily. He is not too muscular but strong and slender. He uses his tattoo of lightning on the forehead to cure the injured sometime even the death. Moreover, he will never get old unless his magic disappears. Clothing Gavin wears a black long woolen overcoat with its collar turned up to his ears and the hem ceases at his thighs. Inside, he wears a high-necked Dacron undershirt colored silver and its collar is so long that becomes a half face mask. His black leather pants are tight and simple. On his feet, his Martin boots with shoelaces are black,too and the pant legs are slipped into the bootlegs. On his right hand is a leather mitten. Everything he wears is simple but looks so cool and cold. Personality Gavin is very serious, that is, cold. however he just aims to overawe the enemies. He becomes very gentle when he cures the injured. He is both wise and brave and he has a strong sense of justice so that there were times he almost lost his life. He never smiles unless he pulls down the"half face mask". However, only those who achieve his trust and whom he loves would make him pull his mask down and smile to them. PossessionsCategory:Character Page The Will-o`-the-wisp Gavin needs to suck blood of those who is extremely bad to maintain his power. The will-o`-the- wisp is a part of Gavin`s magic which is specially used to find the bad guys. Gavin calls him "Felix". He is invisible unless Gavin "orders" him and will "skips" above Gavin`s palm. He will move rapidly when he has found the enemies, which helps Gavin a lot. However, sometimes he would make a mistake because of the promiscuous smell from the enemies. Background Hometown * Mystic Falls Relations Lover * Ann Li Ann LI is a high school student but has magic in the nighttime. She always go on adventures and sometime will get injured. When Gavin met her the first time, she was badly injured and was in a coma. Gavin cured her and after her revival, she showed her gratitude and told him her story, which made him feel that she is the one who is extremely similar to him. The next few days, Gavin meets her again and again. She is so special, lovely and brave that G is attracted by her. So in the monotonous days catching the bad men, G finds something new and delighted--- asks Felix to remember the way she smells and follow her to protect her(or cure her)silently during her adventures. Finally, Ann knows about everything and they fall in love with each other. Pets Felix Although Felix is a wildfire without specific appearance, he has an ability to communicate with G. At the beginning when G gained the magic, though Felix was gifted to G, he was so unruly that brought many troubles to G. With time went on, he is loyal to his master now. After making the mistake, he was so guilty that even left silently rather than brought trouble to G. When G lost his magic, Felix would not belong to him anymore but Felix did not disappear itself. Of cause, G found him back finally. History Gavin Taker was once an ordinary man until he was struck by lightning and possessed the magic to cure. After the confusion at the beginning of the gain of magic, he found that he could not only punish the evil people, but also cure the kind people. Therefore, he began to help people while punish the evil. He also paid to build the Miracle Club which is used to gather the injured when he was 20 years old. He must find the bad men and suck their blood to maintain his magic.